The Librarian
by LeoTheQueen
Summary: There is just Something Deviously Sinful about a Cold Hearted Beautiful Librarian with Secret Kinks. AU. OOC. G!P. NSFW. One-Shot.


**The Librarian**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Watching you.**

 **A/N: Maybe a one-shot depending on the reviews. I just wanted to make something steamy, not sure if I want this to be a full blown story. But in this one-shot, let me be clear. Vampires do not have venom in their bite. I'm basing this off of another series by "Lynsay Sands" type of Vampires. They are not cold and vampirism is caused by Nanos. They act just as humans. Except they need human blood. Anyways for more info read her books, Highly Recommended. Now that's out of the way.**

 **Still new at writing so be gentle with meh. ;o**

 **Also no Beta sorry guise. Enjoy.**

 **Summary - There is just Something Deviously Sinful about a Cold Hearted Beautiful Librarian with Secret Kinks. AU. OOC. Possibly a one-shot. G!P**

 **Don't - Bryson Tiller**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Bella closed her silver-green eyes as she continued to drink from her host in a dark alley. Humming softly as it relieved the dim ache she had all morning. In her arms gently she held a random brunette with soft features and pretty blue eyes. She found the girl staring at her from a booth as she ordered coffee.

The easily captivated prey were always the easier targets. Being a vampire, her beauty drew humans like a moth to a flame. As usual she wore her black cloak with a skin tight leather pants with a matching leather shirt. The shades only completed her look, making the vampire appear as if she just walked off the set of underworld. Her lush reddish brown locks passed her shoulders to her mid back, completely her model like figure. Bella stood 5'11, currently towering over her evening snack as she multitasked by slipping inside her preys mind and wiping her memories.

The girl immediately stopped clutching Bella's arms and relaxed, giving into the pleasurable thoughts and moaning softly. The vampire could feel her nipples growing hard as the blood traveling through her system, satisfying her enough to stalk her obsession for the past seven months. When she was finished she sent the woman on her way, making an excuse for the bite mark on her neck.

Bella sighed softly and straightened her sunglasses. Checking her watch before heading over to the library that housed her Kryptonite. She couldn't get enough of the sharp tongued blonde haired goddess. Curvy in all of the right places, even after finishing a meal the vampire could feel her mouth water and her fangs slide down without her consent.

Living for over five hundred years you would think Bella would be more careful. The vampire found herself developing a routine. Sneaking away from the office and avoiding her parents well placed guards she would slip inside the library undetected.

Bella chose a random book once again to pretend to read, using her inhuman speed she sat in the far row. From afar she could see the librarian at the large front desk along with one other clerk. Licking her lips she studied the woman for what seemed like the billionth time. Soft features and full lips, legs that seemed to go on for days and she almost matched Bella's own height in heels.

The vampire cursed the blonde for wearing those sinfully tight skirts and button down shirts that her hands itched to rip open. Bella frowned, she noticed that the blonde seemed to be focused on the book that laid in her hands. Usually they would make eye contact at least once as soon as the vampire arrived at the library, curious as to what book captivated her obsession she decided to 'Ask' a question about a particular book and take a peak.

Walking up to the large oak desk in front of the library, Bella cleared her throat and waited for the blonde to look up. Now the brunette pursed her lips in displeasure as the blonde made no move to lift her head.

Smiling inwardly Bella leaned over to catch some of the words from the book, even though it was upside down it was clear what her devious librarian was reading.

 _Jason continued to thrust agonizingly slow as I writhed against the chains clasped around my arms and legs. I knew that I would have bruises along my ankles and wrists as I continued to roll my hips with each thrust, moaning loudly as he continued to grind his hips against my own before slowly continuing to thrust once more, repeating the process over and over again._

 _My breaths started to come in gasps as his thumb first traced my collar before sliding a finger in the metal ring and pulling forcefully, using his grip to thrust deeper and quicken his pace. I-_

Bella looked up and bit her bottom lip, the blonde still continued to be unaware of her presence. She glanced down at the name tag, even though she knew what it stated.

"Rosalie." She said huskily as she used her hands to close the book, using a finger to keep the placement.

The blondes head snapped up in surprised, Bella could see the slow blush creeping up Rosalie's neck as the blonde started to scowl at her.

"May I help you?" The blonde said carefully with contained anger mixed with embarrassment. Rosalie snatched the book from Bella, using a photo to keep the placeholder. The brunette strained to see who was on the picture to no avail, she gave up with a shrug.

Bella caught the librarian glancing over at the other clerk. Sharing a silent communication before turning back to the vampire.

The CEO inquired about the random book, keeping eye contact with the blonde even though she wore shades, Bella knew that her silver forest green gaze wasn't so easily hidden. She didn't bother to hide her smirk when Rosalie visibly shivered under her hungry gaze.

Rosalie couldn't help but feel drawn to the beautiful brunette. Every day for the past five months she could feel the stranger watching her from afar, but eve time she looked up to meet the gaze there would be no one.

Sometimes she would see the woman slowly walking through the aisles and looking at different books. Always with the same black leather cloak and boots, just different shirts but never making a sound.

The blonde swallowed heavily as she almost forgot to breathe when she heard the stranger whisper her name huskily. A voice she was sure would haunt her dreams from now on. Never before in all the months did the brunette approach her until now.

Rosalie watched as the stranger walked away, sitting in her usual spot along the back row.

"Maybe you should take your lunch, I'm sure the hour nap would help with whatever tension that was just now." The other cleric, Leah said with amusement.

Pursing her lips in annoyance she turned to her best friend. "It was nothing, I was just surprised she actually talked to me for once." Rosalie said testily whispered, noting the fact they were in the library.

"Did her voice meet all of your expectations, or did I imagine the drool that covered your new favorite book?" Leah said with a wiggle of her eyes, not bothering to keep her voice down.

Rosalie scowled at Leah, her mouth pressed into a thin line. She watched her best friend hold up both hands in surrender, letting the subject go.

The blonde decided to take her best friends advice and started for the break room, sighing tiredly she sat at the round white table. Uncaring if the table was uncleaned she closed her eyes and hummed happily as sleep took over.

Rosalie blinked and lifted her head in confusion when she felt a nudge against her shoulder, sleep still clouding her mind as she found herself in a dimly lit red room. Her heart beat rose as she began to look around. It was a playroom, the blonde realized as her gaze traveled along the different toys and contraptions to what she assumed were to be used for torture.

The blonde found that her hands were cuffed at the wrists and bound above her head, her feet barely grazing the floor unless she stood on her tip toes.

She whimpered in despair as her eyes landed on a long figure in the dark, their back was turned from her, they seemed to be looking for something in a box.

It appeared to be a tall woman, maybe even 5'11 which topped her own height. A frown took over the blonde features as she felt a tug of familiarity towards the stranger.

 _'It couldn't be right'_ she thought deliriously.

"Hey! I'm calling the cops if I'm not released this instant, I will scream bloody murder I swear it." Rosalie barked at the dark figure.

This caught the stranger's attention, as if in slow motion she watched the woman turn around and face her, making the blonde breath hitch.

She never seen eyes that alluring before. They seemed to have a nocturnal shine as they gleamed clearly in the dim light. Flickering from shimmering forest green to a mercury silver. Rosalie watched as the hungry gaze traveled along her body.

The blonde only then realized that she was completely naked, completely on display for the stranger. Rosalie felt her cheeks heat with embarrassment at the woman walked closer to her, holding what seemed to be a blindfold and a gag.

"Do you trust me Rosalie?" The brunette asked calmly, gaze still captivating the librarians.

Snapping out of her daze, Rosalie gave the brunette her best glare. "Why the hell would I trust you, **YOU** kidnapped me!" the blonde barked out angrily, rattling the chains a little.

The brunette only tilted her head, before Rosalie could blink she felt the stranger behind her.

"Call me Bella, Rosalie." The vampire husked close to the blonde's ear, causing her to shiver.

"How the hel-" The blonde started angrily but gasped out loud, arching her back as she felt Bella grip her breasts roughly from behind.

Rosalie's heat beat quickened as she felt the brunette's lips close to her ear, the blonde turn her head to the left as she felt Bella begin to suck on her neck softly, soft hands continuing to roughly knead her breasts and making desire pool low as the blonde started to squirm.

"You were saying?" Bella's velvety voice asked her with a hint of amusement, Rosalie could feel the brunettes warm and soft fingers play with her hardening nipples roughly, making her arch more into the vampires touch.

All of the sudden the questing hands and presence disappeared, making Rosalie let a whimper of disappointment. The blonde bit her cheek and caught herself, narrowing her eyes at Bella, who now stood in front of her with a devious smirk gracing those sinful lips.

"Why are you doing this?" The blonde said breathlessly, her breasts now aching to be touched now.

"I think you know why Rosalie, or should I refresh your memory by reading the book." Bella's smoky voice passed through the blonde's body like a caress, making her shudder and look away from the vampires piercing gaze.

"I'm make this easier for you, I will give you 5 minutes to tell me that you never wanted this to happen since we met." In response to Bella's words, the blonde's head snapped up so fast the vampire thought she would get whip-lash.

Rosalie eyed Bella warily before saying. "What is the catch?" the blonde frowned when the vampire moved closer.

Stepping behind Rosalie, Bella murmured lowly. "No catch, but we will never see each other again." After she circled the blonde for a moment the vampire stood in front of her prey.

The brunette held her breath as she waited for Rosalie to answer, she could have sworn she heard the blonde's heart skip a beat. For a couple of moments neither party said a word, only watch each other with eyes darkening each passing moment.

Bella watched as Rosalie nibbled on her bottom lip, shifting her own stance as her shaft pressed against her leather pants insistently.

"What will you do to me if I stay?" The blonde asked finally, her breath leaving her body in a rush as Rosalie caught the vampire's eyes, they were swirling silver now.

"Will you trust me?" Bella asked firmly, she was now holding a solid black blind fold and a ball-gag in each hand.

 _'When did she move..?'_ Rosalie thought in a daze, glancing from the items in Bella's hand to meet the mercury gaze.

"I-I, Yes." The blonde said in a rush, tugging on the chains that were around her wrist. It was starting to become a bit uncomfortable having her arms above her head.

In the next moment, Rosalie found herself gagged and a blindfold gently placed around her head with expert precision. Once again she felt Bella behind her, the scent of vanilla and something else that causing her eyes to roll back. The blonde inhaled deeply, unable to satisfy herself as started to turn her head.

"Head facing forward Rosalie." She heard Bella whisper next so her ear.

Rosalie felt the brunette press her front close to her backside barely touching, the blonde was shocked by how tall Bella truly stood. A shaky moan left Rosalie's lips when she felt something warm but surprisingly thick press against her ass.

Before the blonde could process what the object was a violent shudder wracked her body. She could only press her tongue against the gag and cry out when Bella's hands squeezed her breast once again, soft fingers expert pinched and tugged on her nipples arch she arched her back more.

Unknowingly pressing herself against Bella shaft, causing the vampire to groan lowly. The brunette slowly started to grind her hips against the blonde, her shaft fitting snuggly against Rosalie's firm cheeks as Bella rocked her hips.

The librarian cried out when those sinful hands and mouth left her body. Rosalie shuddered as she hung limply from the chains, trying to catch her breath as her salvia began to tail down her jaw.

"So eager for me, I wonder what else you respond to." Bella said huskily, the vampire knew her pheromones alone started to make Rosalie's body sensitive. Each touch making her more responsive than before. The brunette's tongue sensually licked her top lip as her dick twitched at the thought of just being inside the blonde.

 _'In all due time.'_ Bella thought calmly, picking up her riding crop and moving her fingers along the smooth leather.

Rosalie eyes fluttered against the blindfold as she felt the smooth leather against her back, she inhaled that addicting vanilla scent. A loud smack sounded inside the room, causing the blonde to let out a muffled cry against the gag,

She could feel her own wetness starting to trickle down her thigh as the pain and pleasure. The cool leather teasing her heated body as she arched her back with each movement. Another loud smack sounded in the room, Rosalie's cry turn into a moan by the third smack. She began to rock her hips, wanting, needing something else to ease her ach as desire continued to pool inside her.

Fifteen strikes. Rosalie couldn't think anymore, her mind was clouded with pleasure as she felt the cool leather soothing her welts against her back. The blonde head leaning against her arm saliva now trailed along her breasts. Between the subtle brushes of Bella's shaft and the crop Rosalie knew she wouldn't last much longer. Her whole body was a quivering mess of need as her arousal covered both of her thighs.

No words were exchanged between them as Bella continued to play with Rosalie's body as a musician would his favorite instrument. Every stroke and cool touch against the blonde heated body burned.

Rosalie moaned against the gag and hung her head, she couldn't control her body's responses anymore. Her arms grew tired and her aching breasts felt heavy, her nipples sensitive. The blonde tugged on the restraints halfheartedly.

She felt Bella's presence behind her, Rosalie tensed awaiting another onslaught of teasing only to be surprised as the brunette unhooked her from the ceiling. Unable to steadily stand the blonde legs gave out under her, only to be caught by her vampire, gently placed on what was probably the softest carpet she ever felt.

Rosalie felt the blindfold drop from her face, but her hands were still bound in front of her. She looked back to see swirling silver eyes gazing at her hungrily. Another rush of arousal hit the blonde body as her eyes dropped lower, swallowing thickly when she noticed how aroused Bella appeared.

An eight inch dick bobb up and down as Bella kneeled close to Rosalie, a thick silver ring securely around the sack and preventing the vampire from cumming prematurely as she tortured and teased the blonde with pleasure.

Rosalie mouth watered even more as her eyes greedily took in the girth and length of Bella's shaft, those skin tight leather pants only unbutton halfway and hanging off slim hips with the brunette's shaft standing at attention. The once buttoned shirt now completely open, displaying solid abs and a black sports bra.

The blonde moaned against the gag as Bella slowly dragged her blunt tipped nails down her back, stopping at Rosalie's ass and giving the librarian a firm slap. A loud moan sounded in the room, making Rosalie's cheeks flush with embarrassment.

Still on her knees, the blonde rested her cheek against the soft carpet as Bella continued to wring moans from her over-sensitive body. One particular hard stroke causing her to cry out against the gag, a rush of wetness now drenching the vampire's hand.

Rosalie looked back at Bella, tensing when she found the brunette bent over and spreading her ass.

"Relax Rosalie." Bella commanded firmly but softly, waiting for her to comply.

The blonde relaxed her body and closed her eyes, only to have them shoot open when she felt a warm tongue against her pussy lips.

 _'God!'_ Rosalie thought in a lust filled haze as the vampires long tongue explore and flick over her sensitive nub, causing the blonde body to jerk and moan. Her nipples brushing against the carpet with each movement until Bella gripped her hips firmly, sliding her tongue inside her pussy.

Tears of helplessness and pleasure began to leak from the blonde eyes as her salvia now coated her jaw and around her mouth, she tried to roll her hips or thrust against Bella's tongue. She was so close to cumming, her body started to shudder violently as she writhed against the carpet. The brunette continued her agonizing torture, withdrawing her tongue and flicking her heated tongue repeatedly over Rosalie nub before delving her tongue back inside her pussy, only to pause when she knew the blonde would be sent over the edge.

Rosalie knew she couldn't have been a pretty sight at the moment, she was her makeup was everywhere and her hair wild. The blonde's body was on fire and aching in the most delicious ways as she panted heavily. The scent of vanilla and something that was naturally Bella continued to plague her thoughts, making her lust filled brain crave more.

The librarian whimpered low when Bella pulled away once again. Sexual frustration had Rosalie biting down hard on the gag as her hips rocked in the air. A moment later Bella kneels before her, removing the gag gently from around her mouth. Looking up Rosalie met those piercing silver eyes with question, hoping the session wasn't over just yet.

The vampire caressed Rosalie's cheek gently before tangling her hand in the messy blonde hair. "You have been such a good girl Rosalie." Bella said softly.

A blush stained the librarian's already heated face as she eyes the vein shaft in front of her, Rosalie licked her lips in anticipation before flicking her gaze up towards Bella's, as if asking for permission.

Once the brunette nodded, Rosalie repositioned her bound hands and brushed her cheek against the pulsing dick in front of her. Humming happy as she gave the throbbing appendage a long lick, satisfied when Bella let out a groan and tighten her grip on the blonde's hair, pulling her mouth closer. The librarian took the tip inside her mouth, flattening her tongue and moving it along the mushroom head slowly. Rosalie found herself moaning as she tasted pre-cum against her tongue, not knowing it also acted as if an aphrodisiac.

What also surprised her was the shared pleasure she felt when her mouth slide further down the shaft and back up. The blonde felt a rush of pleasure as more of her own arousal slide down her thighs. Wanting to feel more of the sensation she began to bobb her head eagerly, up and down as her tongue repeated circled the head. Letting her prize go with a pop she moved her full lips down the shaft, which was now coated with her salvia. Waves of pleasure that seemed to bounce back and forth between the couple had Rosalie's blue eyes rolling. Resting her cheek on Bella's thigh for a moment she couldn't help but wonder if the vampire felt what she was feeling at the moment.

Rosalie smiled inwardly when Bella began to tug her head back towards the veiny shaft that visibly pulsed with need. The blonde took her time worshipping Bella as she sucked the brunette's sack roughly, humming as her rolled her hips. The librarian was so wet and aroused that she wanted nothing more than to be pounded by this sexy stranger all night.

The blonde felt the need to weep with relief and anticipation as Bella's shaft left her mouth with a wet pop. The vampire movie behind Rosalie and caressing her ass before jerking the librarian backwards. Rosalie panted as her cheek rested against the carpet now, she could feel the tip moving against her pussy lips. It took all of her strength not to thrust back.

Bella still continued to tease Rosalie even now, gripping the librarian's hips and slowly grinding against her soaking pussy but never entering.

"Please! Inside me, G-God." The blonde babbled deliriously through her lust, unable to complete a clear thought as she pushed her hips back.

Bella leaned over the Rosalie as she rested on all fours, her shaft pulsing against the librarians entrance as the brunette moved her lips closer to the blondes ear. "Beg for me Rosalie." The vampire said hotly against her ear, a warm tongue flicking down her neck.

Keeping one hand on the blonde hip, Bella used her free hand to balance herself as she towered over Rosalie, nipping at the pulsing vein in the librarian's neck hungrily. Bella knew even herself she couldn't hold on much longer, she teased the blonde too much as the shared pleasure passed between both of them the vampire could feel herself coming closer to the edge.

Rosalie shuddered violently when the vampire pressed her breast against the blonde back. She could feel the hard nipples pressing against her shoulder blades as Bella continued to thrust against her pussy lips.

"Please, please anything just, I need y-you inside Please Bella!" The librarian cried out when one particular thrust caused the tip of Bella shaft to rub against her clit.

Satisfied with the answer, Bella sat up straight and used her right hand to stroke her shaft, taking off the silver ring and tossing it to the side. The vampire slowly started to sink her dick inside Rosalie's tight pussy.

 _'So fucking tight'_ Bella hissed in her mind as the blondes cavern started to clamp down on her dick, she was only halfway inside. "Love I need you to relax, I'll be gentle." She murmured.

Rosalie surprised her by thrusting back, taking all of Bella's shaft inside her. The librarian winced in pain as the vampire broke through her maidenhood, she was no longer virgin.

Bella growled loudly at the scent of blood and looked down, seeing the tell tell red as she began to withdraw. "You should have told me!" The vampire barked, she never wanted to hurt Rosalie.

"No! No don't pull out please! Bella I want this!" Rosalie cried out then almost wept in relief as Bella stopped her movements.

Neither of them said a word for a moment, tired of waiting the blonde rolled her hips. Rosalie released a long and drawn out moan when Bella began to thrust inside her. The blonde pulled at the carpet with her bound hands as the vampire quickened her pace, the room now filled with moans and gasps for breath. She tried to keep up with Bella's thrusts to no avail, there was no stopping the brunette's pistoning hips as she started to pound her shaft inside Rosalie.

Rosalie went from wailing at the loss to screaming, when the vampire would insist on teasing her by withdrawing fully, only to slide her dick deeper inside for each thrust. She couldn't get enough air inside her lungs as each thrust hit just the right spot inside of her, causing waves of pleasure to crash down onto the blonde.

 _'So close'_ she thought in a daze, Rosalie could feel every inch of Bella's dick as the vampire repeated thrust deeply and rocked her hips, grinding so hard against the blonde. "O-oh God, Oh God!" The blondes eyes started to roll back as her body began to convulse, quivering against the carpet when Bella slammed her hips forward with one loud wet smack.

"Psycho, groupie, cocaine, crazy,  
Psycho, groupie, cocaine, crazy,  
Psycho groupie cocaine crazy,  
Psycho groupie coke,  
Makes you high, makes you hide,  
Makes you really want to go- stop."

Rosalie lifted her head with a gasp, blinking her eyes open as her phone continued to buzz beside her arm where she was clearly sleeping. The name "Sister Alice" showing on the caller Id.

 **A/N: Like if you Like. Review let me know what you think. If you're all hot and bothered I did my job lol. Anyways Favorite this possible one-shot! I'll maybe expand the story. Not sure.**


End file.
